


The Crown and the Claw

by Lumelle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: Alpha Kate Bishop, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - House of M, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Billy Kaplan, Omega Tommy Shepherd, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Prince William of Genosha is asked by his grandfather to trust him,  he isn't sure what to expect. However, a hurried arranged marriage to a Skrull prince and getting rushed off-planet is certainly not high on his list. King Erik has his reasons, as he always does, but in the meantime, it's up to Billy to make the best of a rather unfortunate situation, all alone in the middle of the Skrulls with only his strange new husband as an ally.</p><p>Of course, to make things worse, Prince Dorrek is rather out of favor in court... enough so that even with veiled and not-so-veiled threats at his well-being, it might not be Billy who should worry for his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Happiest Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Please note** that due to the nature of Alpha/Beta/Omega, this fic contains possessive behavior, heat cycles, scent marking, discussed/non-centric mpreg, and discussion of consent issues due to natural chemical aphrodisiacs. The story also contains arranged marriage, discussion of/fear of marital rape and forced impregnation (though _no_ actual instances of such), as well as canon-level violence. **Please read accordingly.**

At first, the word almost drowned out in the all-encompassing silence of the library, swallowed up by the rows and rows of books and the heavy curtains framing the few windows scattered about. It wasn't until the second time that he even realized there had been a first, the louder tone bringing to mind the faint recollection of one he had missed a moment ago. "William?"

Billy blinked at the sound of his full name, then looked up. He wasn't exactly surprised to find his grandfather standing there. Even if he hadn't recognized the voice, he was the only one who called him anything but Billy. Well, the only one who didn't precede with some sort of a title, at least. "Grandfather?"

"I was looking for you." Erik walked closer, then halted again, his eyebrows furrowing. He seemed deep in thought, but then, that wasn't exactly a unique situation. He often had plenty to think about. As small as their country was, ruling over it was still not a simple matter.

"Oh?" Billy reached for his bookmark, sliding it between the pages before closing the book and setting it aside. Clearly, he wouldn't get much reading done right now. "Has something happened?"

"I need to talk to you." Erik almost seemed awkward, except that couldn't be, because he never looked like that. He owned the place, ruled the land, and Billy had never seen him looking anything less than regal. Even when he was at his most relaxed, during private family moments, there was still an aura of presence that clung to him as though it was sewn onto his ever-present cape. Now, though, he seemed incredibly out of place, standing there between the countless shelves, just the two of them in the low light of afternoon sun filtering through the windows.

"I'm listening." Billy frowned. It wasn't that he never spoke with his grandfather, but it certainly never warranted this much of a production on Erik's part. If he had something to say, he said it, simple as that. It was one of the few traits of Erik's Billy could recognize in himself, different as they were.

Erik opened his mouth, then closed it again, then sighed and tried again. Yeah, definitely weird. "William. Billy." Now he was on the verge of panicking, just from that. Just like the rest of his family never called him William unless they were being formal or, in the case of his parents, yelling at him, Erik never called him by his nickname. "Do you trust me?"

Billy blinked in surprise. That was... well. He couldn't say it wasn't what he expected, in so far as he hadn't really had any expectations in such a bizarre situation, but it managed to surprise him either way. "I... guess?" What could he say to that, anyway? "What do you mean by that?" Of course he trusted Erik, he was Billy's grandfather. However, something told him this wasn't an idle question.

"I mean it, William." At least they were back to the full name now, which frankly felt like something of a relief. Billy didn't know how to handle the other option right now. "There's... well. There are certain events that require my attention, and I need to know this. Do you trust me?"

"Trust you with what?" Because, uh, kind of important here. "I know you don't lie to me, if that's what you mean." Erik didn't lie to anyone, didn't see the point. He wasn't one for white lies out of politeness, and if there was something he preferred to hide, he had no compunctions with telling just about anyone it wasn't any of their business. One of the perks of being the supreme ruler of all he surveyed, Billy presumed.

"No, that's not quite it." Erik took a few more halting steps, then dropped down in a chair opposite from the one Billy was currently occupying. That was... strange. He never moved in a way that was anything less but perfectly graceful. To see him just slump down like that was downright distressing. "Do you trust me not to hurt you?" Even as Billy's eyes widened, Erik waved off his own question. "No, that's not it. Do you trust me to always have your best interests in mind? Even if you may not always see what it is I am aiming for?"

"Yes." That, Billy could answer with perfect sincerity. "I know you, Grandfather. There's no doubt in my mind that you want what's best for me." Even if he didn't always precisely agree with it, but that was neither here nor there. He had reached the rather uncomfortable age where he had come to realize that sometimes, when he and his parents or grandparents disagreed on something, it wasn't always him who ended up being in the right.

"Even if it doesn't always appear so?" As Billy nodded, Erik sighed again. Despite his relaxed posture, his face was still set in a frown. "And if it seemed like I was doing the exact opposite of keeping you safe?"

"Even so." Billy swallowed. This didn't bode well at all, but he wasn't backing down. "You've never let me down before, Grandfather."

"I pray I won't, useless though that may be." Erik paused. "There is... a situation."

"Yes, you kind of implied it." Billy tried not to tense up. "And it involves me, I take it?"

"In a rather startling capacity." Again, Erik paused, looking as though he was looking for words. "I... need you to do something for me. And even as I'm asking this, I am aware it might be just enough for you to change your mind about me, but... if you do trust me, please don't ask questions I can't answer. Not yet."

"You're scaring me." Though from Erik's grim look, he rather suspected that wasn't much of a surprise. "I. Ah. What do you need me to do?"

Erik drew a deep breath, and Billy braced himself for whatever was coming. Again, though, the words that did make it out were so far from what he might have expected, it didn't even come close.

"I need you to get married." Billy blinked. "To a Skrull prince." He blinked again. "He is going to be here tomorrow. Because of his position, you will have to return with him."

For a moment, Billy sat, too shocked to actually say anything. Finally, though, he drew a long, shaky breath. "Well." His voice was weak even in his own ears, but then he supposed Erik wasn't going to blame him for it. "I guess I should start packing, then."

It might have just been his imagination, seeking something to grasp onto as he stood up on slightly unsteady legs and hasted out of the library, but for a moment, he could have sworn there was a hint of tears in Erik's eyes.

*

The doors didn't exactly burst open, not as much as they might have. Tommy knew better than to blow up anything belonging to Billy, even if it was just a door. Instead, his haste was clear as he simply ran right through, not bothering to stop to open it first.

"Billy." Tommy glanced around franticly for a second, then grasped his arm. "Okay, come on, we're getting out of here. You're ready? Good."

"Tommy, stop." Billy stood his ground. Not that he could have actually stopped Tommy from dragging him off if he'd tried it, but at least he trusted his brother not to do so against his will. "Calm down."

"Calm down? How the hell do you expect me to calm down?" Tommy threw his arms in the air, eyes blazing. "I heard what he's doing, Billy! If you think I'm going to let you get sold off like a piece of property, you're even more fucked up in the head than I thought!"

"I'm not being sold anywhere." And yet it took some effort to keep his voice level as he walked about his room, gathering the things he absolutely couldn't be without. "Grandfather merely made a request, and I agreed to it."

"Oh, yeah?" Tommy sneered. "And did you at any point get the impression that you could have refused?"

"He asked me, Tommy. This wasn't some kind of high and mighty order." He thought it best not to mention that the actual question had been that of his trust for his grandfather, and the other part of it had been more or less an announcement.

"How can you say that?" Tommy kept running about him, constantly in front of him, eyes wild. Billy swallowed. He hated it when Tommy looked helpless like that, especially when it was because of him. "This is fucking arranged marriage, Billy. Throwing omega rights some hundred years back, just like that! And you're just fine with that? Getting married off to some guy you've never met?"

"I'm sure grandfather has some reason for this." At least that was what he forced himself to believe, because it was the only thing he could cling to right now. "You know he's never tried to force us into anything against our will."

"Yeah, well, he picked a hell of a way to start." Tommy finally came to a halt, dropping down on Billy's bed. "And what kind of a grand plan would he have for abandoning you off-planet and giving you as a glorified fucktoy to some kind of an alien?"

"Tommy, don't." Billy closed his eyes tightly. "You think this is easy for me?"

"Well, you sure seem to be accepting it pretty much without a fight." Tommy scoffed. "Come on, little brother. I know you're always despairing about never finding your true love or whatever it is you're pining after, but believe me, this isn't the answer. You can just keep looking, seriously, it's not like there aren't plenty of eligible young mutant omegas out there who'd love to be your mate."

"This isn't about that." Billy sighed. "Come on. If I was that desperate for someone, I would have asked grandpa to introduce me to someone nice and seen where that lead. I just believe grandfather has a good reason to be asking this of me."

"But he won't tell you the reason, will he?" Tommy glared at him. Billy avoided his gaze. "Yeah, didn't think so. He's just working to his own ends, and you're nothing but a pretty little pawn for him to shuffle around."

"He's not like that. Not to us." Oh, he was well aware that his grandfather's reputation was not the greatest in certain circles, but his family had never suffered from it. Erik had founded Genosha as a place for his children to be happy, and to Billy's knowledge, he had always followed that goal.

"He sure seems to have changed his mind, then." Tommy sat up again, practically vibrating with nervous energy as he watched Billy walking around, gathering his things. "You know Skrulls only have two genders, right? Their males are pretty much the same as our alphas. Is that really what you want? You've spent half your life reminding everyone you're not going to go for an alpha and now you just whine and roll over when you're handed over to one with a pretty bow on top?"

"He's not an alpha, though. It's not the same." Billy sighed, pausing at his dresser. There were a few pictures set on it, and he let his gaze linger on each one until he picked one. It was a family picture, the two of them, their mother and her siblings, and then their parents. It wasn't a candid shot, exactly, but one taken right after a professional portrait photo, once everyone had relaxed a fraction. Even their grandfather was smiling, as much as he ever did.

"Practically is, though. And you know he's going to expect you to spread your legs and start pumping out baby Skrulls, or whatever. How the hell can you just go along with that?" Tommy's hands clenched on the bed cover. "Hell, he should have married me off instead. At least I wouldn't mind being with an alpha."

"You're the heir, Tommy. You're more important."

He knew the words were wrong as soon as he said them, but it was too late to take them back. Tommy was standing in a flash, and the next moment he was right in front of Billy, grasping his shoulders and shaking them.

"Don't you dare say that," Tommy hissed. "We're not some fucking heir and a spare, Billy. That's just — how could you say that? I'm telling mom, she's going to set you straight on that, fuck, you really think that, don't you?"

"Tommy!" He snapped, waiting until Tommy stopped shaking him to continue. "No, I don't think that. You know I don't. However, the fact remains that you're going to be the next crown prince, unless something very weird happens with Uncle Pietro, and considering he's already announced you as his heir I pretty much doubt that. No, that doesn't mean I don't matter or whatever. However, it does mean that my getting married to the prince of another realm is much less troublesome."

"What do you mean?" Tommy frowned, then almost instantly blinked. "Oh."

"Right." Billy pushed Tommy's hands away, stepping back. He needed to get everything together. "If it were you, there'd be good grounds for claiming Genosha and the Skrull Empire will be combined when you take the throne. And you know grandfather will never let something like that happen." He was far too fond of Genosha's independence to enter into any such deals, and Billy didn't exactly blame him for that.

"That still doesn't mean you should be married off instead." This time Tommy hovered right behind him instead of right before, voice growing more anxious. "Is it because you don't think you have a choice? Come on, I meant it when I said we'd run. I'll carry you off somewhere, nobody's going to find us, you know we can hide pretty damn well. We'll start a new life and you can find a pretty omega all for yourself and nobody will ever tell us what to do again and damn it Billy say something!"

"What can I say? You're not going to listen anyway." Billy headed over to the bathroom, Tommy still hovering behind him. "I'm not exactly thrilled either, but I trust grandfather. He wouldn't do something that would get me hurt, no matter what. Yes, I'm sure he has some kind of a plan behind all this, but if it involves me, I trust he has a good reason for it."

"Sure. And that reason is a strengthened alliance at the price of your freedom." Tommy stood in the doorway as Billy opened his medicine cabinet, looking through everything. "I can't just stand aside and let them do this, Billy. Hell, for all we know, the guy's going to be some kill-happy monster, you know Skrulls love war like nothing else and he's their fucking prince. You think I'm just going to watch while you're handed off to someone like that to do with as he pleases?"

"I'm not exactly planning to just lie back and think of Genosha, Tommy. I have agreed to marry him; everything beyond that is still up to negotiation." He paused. "You want to help me, do you?"

"Of course." Tommy nodded, frantic. "What do you need me to do? Assassinate grandfather so Pietro can take the throne and call off this idiocy? Because I'd fucking do it. Anything to keep you safe, Billy, just say the word." He looked anxious, desperate to do anything to help the situation. Too bad there wasn't much for either of them to do.

"Give me your suppressants." At Tommy's surprised blink, Billy indicated his own little box of medicine. "I don't have that much at hand, and you can always get more. Me, I rather doubt I'll be able get to get more for a while after I leave, and honestly I'd rather not get surprised by a heat before I've even managed to settle in."

Tommy blinked again, then vanished. Billy waited, but couldn't hear the door being slammed shut. Just phasing through it again, then, in too much of a hurry to pause to even think.

Good. He might have just enough time to fight back the tears before Tommy got back.

*

Formal wear had always been something of a contested question in the royal household.

The problem, such as it was, was that people expected certain things when you had a title. Other royal lines had their traditions and symbols, and the same was expected of them, even though the line was young enough that the first monarch was still on the throne. Therefore, when Pietro had first been old enough to dress up in adult clothes, he had been given a uniform resembling that of his father. Wanda and Lorna, the two daughters, had instead gone on to wear dresses and robes that grew more elaborate over time, far surpassing the simple gowns they had worn in their first public appearances. It was all about the public perception, the way people saw things, regardless of what they might have thought of it.

Of course, that had brought a whole new question when the younger princes grew out of childhood and first exhibited their powers.

Billy remembered the discussion, still; it hadn't been that many years, after all. It hadn't been an argument, not quite, but there had definitely been strong opinions on what it was appropriate for them to wear. After some back and forth, they had concluded it was only appropriate to dress Tommy in a manner resembling that of the older heir, as by then he had already been made the second in line. Which only left Billy.

He didn't mind either way, really. Sure, Tommy always complained about his constricting uniform and shed it as soon as he got the chance, but Billy was sure he would have survived such an ordeal. However, when his powers came in, sparkling and enchanting and so very different from his brother's bursts of raw speed and power, his grandpa had made a suggestion. Would it not be appropriate, he had asked, to dress Billy in a manner more resembling his mother's attire? Not dresses, of course, but robes and flowing lines, establishing the difference between the two power sets. The physical power earned a uniform, the magic, robes. And Billy had agreed, on the condition that if there ever was a princess with more physical inclinations, she would wear a uniform instead. Fair was fair, after all.

He had worn his robes several times since then, had come to rather enjoy the whole thing. There was a certain dramatic flair to it that he appreciated, a visual that seemed to fit his personality. Tommy always scoffed at his clothes, pointing out how incredibly impossible it would be to run in such, but Billy had perfected the art of ignoring his brother's remarks. It wasn't like he was about to run, anyway. Even if he were to have some incomprehensible need to move at speed during a formal event, he could either change his clothes or simply take flight, unhindered by the yards and yards of expensive fabrics.

Physical. Magical. It made sense, really, for all that Tommy still tried to tease him about such matters.

Now, though, he looked at himself in the mirror and felt like he was staring at a stranger. He was wearing his finest robes, layered and embroidered as had become the tradition of the house of Magnus, but somehow, for all the times he had worn it before, he couldn't recognize himself all of a sudden. It was just nerves, he told himself, his mind struggling to settle down in the middle of everything that was happening.

This wasn't how he had imagined his wedding to be.

He hadn't exactly spent inordinate amounts of time imagining it, whatever Tommy might have claimed, but of course he had given a spare thought to the matter sometimes. They had been guests in other royal weddings a time or two, had seen several other formal events around the world, and he had imagined how his own would be. There had been no royal wedding in Genosha, not in his lifetime or before; when his grandfather took the throne he had already been mated, and his mother's relationship had been a cause for scandalous whispers rather than wide-spread celebration. He was not part of the direct line to the throne, so there wouldn't have been such massive festivities as Tommy's wedding would doubtless attract some day, with his future consort being introduced to the people, but surely even the younger prince's nuptials would be cause for some celebration.

There was no sign of that now, no extraordinary fuss or hubbub along the corridors of the palace. The kitchens were busy, of course, preparing for a formal dinner, but that was all. There would be no guests, save the closest members of the court and his family, and what few Skrulls would be accompanying the prince. A brief ceremony as soon as the Skrull prince arrived, a dinner in some vague semblance of celebration, and then he would be leaving. Before the day was over, he would be married and off-planet, on his way toward something strange and unknown.

Why the hell was he supposed to dress himself formally for something that didn't appear to merit even the slightest consideration or appearance of importance?

Billy sighed, running a hand over his hair. It refused to settle down, but then he had long since resigned himself to losing that battle. It wasn't that he couldn't get his hair to behave, but it was often too much trouble for him to bother with, and right now, he didn't feel like putting that much effort into something nobody was likely to notice anyway.

The door creaked, and Billy glanced over his shoulder. The mirror didn't give him a clear view of the door, so he had to turn his head to see his mother.

She was beautiful as always, her gown ten times more elaborate than his robes, and Billy found himself idly wondering how she could move so gracefully when weighed down with so much fabric. There was a faint smile on her lips, but as her eyes met Billy's it faltered.

"Oh, Billy, my baby." She gave up any semblance of calm, rushing over to him. Her fingertips brushed against the side of his face. "Oh, dearest, are you all right?"

"I'll be fine, Mom." At least, that was what he was going to continue claiming as many times as he needed to in order to calm her down.

"Billy, dear, please don't lie to your mother." Wanda sighed, sliding her hand up to pat it over his hair. As though she would succeed there, either. "How are you, really?"

"Honestly? I'm still kind of in a shock." Billy shook his head. "Not as much as Tommy, though. I think he's offered to carry me off three times today, and that's not counting all his offers yesterday."

"Well, I guess I could cause a distraction here." At his look, she sighed again. "I know, I know. You've agreed to this, for whatever reason. I just... this isn't what I wanted for you."

"I know that, Mom." He offered her a faint smile, though his heart was not in it. "I don't suppose you'd have any idea of what Grandfather is up to with this?"

Wanda bit her lip, looking torn for a second. "Nothing I can tell you, at least. No, don't look like that," she hurried to add. "I honestly don't know much of what's going on. However, I do know that whatever his reasons are, they're good enough that even Pietro accepted them. Well, he ran off and has been sulking since, but at least he hasn't joined Tommy in trying to help you escape."

"Then I trust there is a meaning to this beyond some pitiful attempt at strengthening our alliance." That much was clear. Their uncle was fiercely protective of both of his sisters, but Wanda especially, and that same protectiveness extended to her sons. If there had been any alternative, he knew Pietro wouldn't have hesitated to confront his father about the matter.

Which of course raised the question of exactly what was going on that it would be so drastic.

"I... I spoke with my father." Wanda drew a deep breath. "He told me that he has arranged everything with Princess Anelle. It's... this is a political marriage, Billy, entirely on paper, and both sides have agreed to that. You — you don't have to do anything you don't want to, not ever, you're under no obligation to —" She halted as though she couldn't bring herself to even say it.

"To consummate the marriage?" Well, one of them was going to have to say it, and it might just as well be him. "I suppose that's a relief. Assuming my future husband has been informed of the same."

"His mother certainly is aware." Which meant his grandfather had actually been negotiating the terms of his potential sex life with a Skrull princess. That was... kind of a disturbing thought. "Just... take care of yourself, Billy. Don't think about alliances or anything. I mean, obviously you shouldn't deliberately do anything to anger the Skrull, but if it's a choice between doing so and keeping yourself safe, focus on yourself. We'll be too far to come to your aid, and if anything happened to you... I could never forgive myself."

"I will." He wasn't sure how well his promise would hold up, but at least he would try. Whatever Tommy might have thought, he wasn't exactly that eager to sacrifice himself for the greater good. "I promise, Mom."

"Please." She paused another moment, then drew him into a tight hug. He hugged her back, almost desperate, hiding his face in her hair. It smelled sweet, shampoo and perfume and the faintest hint of an alpha, the only alpha woman he had ever heard of who had given birth, simply because she had wanted children so very badly. That was how much she loved them, how much she had struggled to bring them to this world. Of course she was concerned for his safety, as she had always been, ever since he had been but a little kid scraping his knees.

He just wished he could have given her more of a promise than that.

"Well." She drew back at last, looking at him with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. "Look at you, Billy. You are so handsome. That prince has no idea what he's in for."

"Makes two of us, then." Despite his doubts, he somehow managed to echo her smile. It was all he could do right now, anyway, smile and try not to cry as well.

This was not how he had imagined his wedding day to be, but then, he doubted this was what she had wished for him, either.

There would have been so much more to say, except just then Tommy threw the door open, glancing around with a wild look in his eyes, his tousled hair bearing evidence of a mad rush to get to them. "They're here," he breathed, and Billy's stomach sank. "The Skrull. Their ship just landed, grandfather's there to meet them, I was told to get you and Billy why the hell are you going along with this you fucking sheep?"

"Tommy," Billy started, but got no further as his brother appeared at his side.

"Come on. Last chance. I'll take you away, anywhere you want, anywhere in the world. Anyone tries to come after us, I'll fucking kill them, anything so you'll be safe." He blinked then, looking at Wanda as though only noticing her for the first time. "Oh. Hi Mom."

"Tommy." Wanda drew a deep breath, steadying her faint smile. "I'm afraid you'll have to let go of your brother."

"Yeah, well, we can't do this, Mom, this is just ridiculous. Billy's just not ready for this, it's not going to happen. I mean, hell, he's only ever been away from me for how long, a day? Two at most, can't remember anything longer than that, and that's ever since we were born. It's basically illegal to separate us at this point, you can't actually let this happen, come on, Mom, you know this isn't right. Billy needs to be here with me, he can't go away." Can't leave me, was what Tommy didn't say, but Billy heard it well enough anyway.

"Tommy, Mom is right. I've already told you, I'm not going to run." He offered his brother a smile, and it almost felt like he meant it. "I'll keep in touch, you know. It's not like I would leave you to your own devices just like that. I mean, I know interplanetary communications have all kinds of problems, but I'll find some way to call you or write to you or something."

"You'd better." Tommy frowned, that special way Billy knew meant he was putting on an angry face because it helped him hold back the tears. "I mean it, Billy. If I don't hear from you, I'll be forced to stage a one-man invasion, really, I'll have absolutely no choice. And since I do happen to be second in line, that might constitute an act of war, and war with the Skrull is not something any of us wants to get into. So it's for the best of all Genosha that you keep in touch because otherwise we'll all suffer, got it?"

"Understood." Billy nodded. "Now, I do believe we're supposed to go and meet my husband to be."

There were no more protests, but both his brother and mother stuck close to his side as they hurried along the palace corridors. They gained some glances on the way, dressed up in their best as they were, but nobody made to stop them. Even so, with Billy striding along in a hurry lest he lose his nerve, as they arrived at their destination it was clear they had not been the first.

It wasn't the throne room, not the big one at least, the formal space reserved for court events. This was a smaller room, no less grand and likewise equipped with a set of seats for the king and his consort, but more suited for less grandiose meetings. The rest of the family was already there, Pietro and Lorna hovering near a wall, one looking angry and the other anxious. Charles was serene as always, his expression betraying no emotion as he sat and watched the entire room, though the brief glance he threw Billy's way was sharper than usual. Raven and her children were nowhere to be seen, out of country on some errand or another, and how ridiculous was it that his wedding was such a hurried affair they didn't even take the time to get the entire family present?

Erik was there, of course, dressed in his usual regalia, but what truly drew Billy's attention were the Skrull. There was a small group of them, no more than half a dozen or so, mostly male from what he could tell. The only female Skrull was speaking with Erik, presumably Princess Anelle, judging by the mutual respect radiating from the discussion. Four of the others were all almost identical in both form and clothing, and Billy found himself wondering if they had shifted like that on purpose. Skrull were shapeshifters, right? That was about all he could remember about them.

The last one stood out of the group, though, taller and dressed differently. As their arrival gained attention, the tall Skrull turned around, and for the first time in his life, Billy saw his future husband.

The Skrull prince was taller than any of his companions, and Billy did not feel he was wrong to describe the prince as huge. Unlike the rest of the Skrull, his features were almost human, his chin smooth and his hair grown beyond a smooth buzz, blond where the rest of them seemed to all be dark-haired. His build more than matched his height, with a broad chest and shoulders and strong arms, his shoulders sprouting huge scales as though in armor. Tommy muttered a curse beside Billy, murmuring something about monsters, but Billy ignored him. Yes, the prince was strange to the human eye, and Billy might have even been frightened at the sight, but then his eyes met those of the prince.

There was no threat in the blue gaze, no arrogance or intimidation, certainly no sign of the merciless warrior Tommy had predicted. Instead his gaze was almost gentle, with a hint of something Billy might have almost called nervousness except obviously that couldn't be the case. He couldn't be nervous, not like Billy was.

"Prince William?" The words seemed hesitant, as though he was trying them out, though then Billy supposed it was a foreign language to him. And, damn, he hadn't even thought of that, hadn't even wondered about how they were supposed to communicate. The Skrull could speak human languages, he'd seen their diplomats before, but that didn't necessarily mean the prince had bothered to learn such things.

"I am." He swallowed, stepping away from the protection of Wanda and Tommy. "And you are Prince Dorrek?"

"That is me, yes. Dorrek VIII." The prince ducked his head, just a brief inclination, yet Billy was almost certain that was a sign of embarrassment, there. "I was told you would arrive shortly."

"Well, here I am." Here they both were, with their families, and this was actually going to happen now, wasn't it. "I suppose we had better get this out of the way, hm?"

"I think that would be for the best." He came closer, and he seemed even larger right next to Billy, looming over him like a bear. A big, slightly awkward bear with green scales instead of fur, and yeah, maybe that metaphor wasn't the best. "Ah. May I?"

He offered his hand to Billy, a gesture that rather surprised him, but he wasn't going to complain. The hand was as huge as the rest of the prince, and as Billy took hold of it his hand was almost entirely swallowed within it. Even so, the prince's hold was surprisingly gentle, as though he was holding something vulnerable and precious.

Well. Perhaps he wouldn't have to fear for himself quite as much as his brother seemed to think.

His grandfather looked at them and nodded, something incomprehensible flitting through his eyes before he schooled his expression to its usual regal indifference. Erik was emotional at times, a stern father and a doting grandfather and a gentle mate, but King Erik Magnus was never anything but firm. He couldn't afford to be, not if he wished to command the respect he needed.

Billy was familiar with all this, but even so, it hurt just a bit to see the mask of cold calmness taking over.

After that everything was something of a blur. He was aware there was a ceremony, which really resembled a contract more than anything, with his grandfather and Princess Anelle doing most of the talking. Billy wasn't sure what to think or say, but the hand holding onto his stayed firm throughout, so he chose to focus on that. Perhaps he had been wrong to think he was in this mess all alone, he pondered. After all, there was another half to this marriage, and he rather doubted anyone had asked Prince Dorrek for his personal opinion, either.

And then, he was married.

It seemed surreal, really, the words finally penetrating the fog of his mind, and then there was Charles offering his carefully measured congratulations and Princess Anelle saying something, but clearly there wasn't much for him to think about. He followed the rest into the dining hall, his husband by his side, and how did that happen, he wasn't supposed to have a husband not like this. He was seated beside the prince, though, the exact same way Erik took his seat beside Charles, and then they were eating and talking and everyone struggled to pretend this was what was supposed to happen.

Tommy disappeared somewhere before the dinner was over. Billy wanted to rush after him but didn't. There wasn't anything he could do to help the situation, anyway.

He made some conversation with Prince Dorrek, awkward and stilted though it might have been. It really did seem his new husband was just as nervous about the arrangement as he was, and somehow that helped. After all, if he wasn't the only one who was having trouble with this, they could work together. And at least it meant this wasn't some monster eager to take advantage of his vulnerable position, all alone surrounded by the Skrull.

Well. He certainly hoped not. He intended to do his best to fulfill his promise to his mother, and it would have been awful to actually get them in war with the Skrull by slaughtering their prince.

He still wasn't exactly sure if Dorrek was the crown prince or not. The current emperor was his grandfather, that much he remembered from before, and with Dorrek named after him it certainly seemed like the intention was for him to take the throne next. However, something about the little snippets of the conversation that actually managed to sink in told him things weren't quite that simple in the Skrull Empire. That was useful to know, he decided, though to actually make something of it he would have to understand what was going on.

There had to be a reason why the Skrull would have agreed to the union, he reminded himself. Would they really have married the heir to someone of a different species, risk them not being able to produce an heir? Did they even know that Billy was an omega, did they know what that meant? They were already at peace with Earth, there wasn't any current tension that needed easing. What was the point of this?

He needed to figure this out, needed to know what he was in for, but he couldn't bring himself to think, not now, with his mind too full of the bizarre circumstances of his new position. All he wanted was for this to be over with, to get out of here and get some rest.

Then Erik spoke, something about how Billy's things had already been taken to the ship, and he remembered what getting this over with meant.

He had never been in a spacecraft before. They had met with other races before, of course, but as a rule it was always ambassadors from the other races sent to Earth, not the other way around. He knew that wasn't always the case, knew that Pietro had visited the Inhumans once and Charles had made contact with the Shi'ar, but Billy himself had never left the planet. That was about to change, now, as the dinner was over and he was escorted with the Skrull group to the landing site.

Tommy was still nowhere to be seen. A part of Billy was quietly thankful for that. He couldn't have handled that right now.

Erik followed them all the way to the ship, exchanged a few last words with Anelle. Then he turned toward Billy, something strange in his eyes, and Billy found himself stepping forward. The Skrull all drew away, giving them some semblance of privacy, and Billy found himself all of a sudden alone with his grandfather.

"William." There was a frown on Erik's face, one that almost passed for concern instead of his usual constant displeasure, or perhaps Billy was simply seeing what he wanted to see. "You will be leaving now."

"I kind of gathered that, yes." An understatement if there ever had been one. His grandfather had used the exact same tone when they had last gone to New York for a couple of weeks.

"You'll be fine." And somehow, this didn't seem like a false assurance, something designed to calm his nerves. His grandfather stated this as a fact, something he knew to be true beyond any doubt, and suddenly Billy didn't know what to make of that. "It may not seem like that right now, but you'll be fine."

"I hope so." He couldn't quite summon the same certainty for that, though.

"I know so." Erik squeezed his shoulder, then made to arrange the small cape he wore. It was an uncharacteristic gesture, in a way, but then Erik had always specialized in showing his feelings in small, almost inconsequential ways. "And the next time we meet, I know you won't look at me with quite as much disappointment."

Billy startled, then ducked his gaze. "I… so you believe I'll understand then?" Because he certainly didn't right now.

"Well, I'll settle for that." Erik paused. "I know better than to hope you might forgive."

Billy was so shocked by the unusual confession, it wasn't until he had followed the Skrull aboard the small ship that he realized a small envelope had somehow managed to pin itself on the inside of his cape.


	2. Need to Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Billy gets an explanation of Erik's motives, it does not necessarily make it easier for him to accept the reality of his situation. His new husband may be eager to accommodate him, and a midnight chat with his brother might ease his mind, but things are still far from simple.

The cabin he was shown into wasn't big, especially with his luggage added in, but it wasn't as cramped as it might have been. He was going to share it with the prince, as he was told by the Skrull guard who showed him in, but then that was hardly a surprise. After all, they were married now, weren't they? There was no reason why they wouldn't have shared the place.

If he kept telling himself that, perhaps he'd stop feeling quite so nervous about it.

He was soon left alone, the prince lingering somewhere else within the ship with his mother, the rest of the crew having their own duties. Billy sat down on the single bed in the cabin, just barely big enough for two people to lie in, and tried to will himself to stop shivering.

The ship trembled, the engines starting, and soon enough it was apparent they had taken off the ground. Heading away from Genosha, and soon enough, from Earth.

Billy closed his eyes tightly, clenching his hands in his lap. He wasn't going to cry, not now. Not until he was certain nobody would come in to see.

It took him a moment to calm himself enough to open his eyes again, drawing deep breaths. He could do this, he told himself. He could, and he would, because he had no other choice.

As he shifted on the bed, the envelope scratched against him, reminding him of its existence. After a careful look at the closed door of the cabin, he unpinned it from his cape. His name was written on it, with nothing else. He recognized his grandfather's handwriting and his seal, though, the royal seal of Genosha.

It broke far too easily under his fingers as he opened the envelope.

There was a letter inside, as expected. Billy took it into his hand, trying not to dread its contents too much. Whatever it was, it would hopefully offer some answers.

"William,

By the time you read this letter, you have hopefully left Genosha behind you. I wish I had been able to explain things to you beforehand, or at least given you more of a warning. However, circumstances have forced my hand, so I will have to make my first priority your safety rather than your comfort.

We have uncovered the existence of a rather sinister conspiracy working within Genosha. These people believe magic has nothing to do with mutants and is rotting away our society. Because of this belief, they have made it their goal to ensure that you will never have a claim to the throne. To achieve this, they are plotting to assassinate you.

I wish I could guarantee your safety here in Genosha, but we have reason to believe they have associates even among the palace staff. Until we have uncovered the true extent of this conspiracy, you would not be safe even within our walls, and I cannot bear the idea of anything happening to you due to my failing. It is because of these suspicions that I could not explain things to you before you left, for fear that they might hasten their plans along before you could be sent away.

Princess Anelle and I have come to this arrangement to our mutual benefit. She has guaranteed your safety among the Skrull, as there is no indication that this conspiracy would have extended outside Genosha. In return, she has asked you to provide company and safety for her son. He is out of favor with the current emperor due to his heritage, and Anelle fears he may be in danger in their own court. She is planning to overthrow her father, but she still needs to gain enough support among her people for it to be successful. By allying herself with Genosha through your union, she hopes to increase her son's value to the empire so that he will be safe until then.

I have complete trust in the princess, and I know she has raised her son to be a gentle and decent man who will be nothing but respectful towards you. I have no fears about placing your safety in their hands, and I hope it won't be too much of a hardship for you to remain with them until such a time that the dual threats of the conspiracy and the old emperor have been vanquished.

I hope that when the time comes for you to return, you will have forgiven me.

Your grandfather

P.S. Destroy this letter. Let there be no evidence of any scheme against the emperor."

For a moment Billy simply stared at the letter, feeling numb and overwhelmed all at once. Then, he gave it a small spark, watching as the paper caught fire, disappearing in a small flame as he let it float in the air. Finally all that was left was a sprinkling of ashes that scattered as he blew at them.

"Prince William?" The quiet voice from the doorway made him turn. Prince Dorrek stood there, looking slightly uncomfortable. "I, ah. I wondered how you are doing."

Billy somehow managed a faint smile, though he was rather sure the effect was ruined by the tears prickling at his eyes. "Do you want the pleasant answer, or the honest one?"

"I would rather prefer honesty, if it's all the same to you." Dorrek stepped into the cabin, closing the door firmly behind himself before walking closer. His eyes fell down, and Billy realized he was looking at the envelope. That he hadn't thought to destroy yet. "A message from home?"

"Of sorts." Billy clutched his hands together to stop them from shaking. "Do you actually wish to know how I am?"

"I told you I would prefer honesty, did I not?" Dorrek crouched down in front of him so that their eyes were level. There was something strange about the sight of the big, strong prince of the Skrull crouching down in front of the seated Billy. "I know this wasn't your choice, any more than it was mine. However, now that we are married, I would wish to take care of you as I can."

"I'm scared." Billy could only barely force the word out, his voice quiet. "Terrified, really. And I'm still confused and lost and I don't know what to do."

"Then that makes two of us." Dorrek reached out a hand, and after a moment's hesitation, Billy set his own in it. The huge hand closed around his with surprising gentleness. "I am scared, too, Prince William, of not being able to care for you, of placing you in danger for my sake. Whether you knew why you had to do this or not, you sacrificed everything because of me. The least I can do is keep you safe."

Billy swallowed. "You knew, then?" he murmured. "Why they're doing this?"

"I knew my mother had some scheme in mind as we left the Homeworld." After a moment Dorrek started caressing the back of his hand with his thumb. "I didn't know precisely what she planned. If your grandfather had not agreed to the union, I was supposed to stay on Earth. She wouldn't have allowed me to return to the Homeworld without any guarantee of my safety, even if leaving me behind might have angered the Emperor."

"Right." Billy hesitated. "So you think this will keep you safe? Being married to me?"

"My mother seems to think so." Dorrek offered him a faint approximation of a smile. "As you might know now, I am not in favor in the court. It's... my grandfather will not stand for me to sit on the throne, yet his other heirs have turned out to be just as disappointing. The old Emperor is sharp and full of wiles, and trusts no one but himself. I am sure the only reason I'm still alive is pure spite. Yet if my survival is tied to the favor of Genosha and thus the rest of Earth, he might suffer for me to live a little longer."

"What do you mean, spite? Who is he spiting by not having you killed?"

"My father and his people." As Billy blinked, Dorrek sighed. "I suppose I could just as well tell you; you'll find out soon enough, anyway. It's not exactly a secret in the court." He sat down on the floor, now, still keeping Billy's hand in his. "My mother... she fell in love with a Kree. And not just any Kree, but one of their great warriors at that. Our peoples have been at war for generations. When my father was captured, my mother helped him escape. However, some time later, she bore the fruit of their love."

"You." Had to be. "So... you're only half Skrull?"

"Correct." Dorrek's lips turned into a faint smile. "At first the Emperor ordered me killed as soon as he learned of this. However, he then decided to keep me alive as a way to annoy the Kree. You see, by their custom I am a full Kree, as my father was one, and I ought to be trained as an officer for their army. Yet here I am, raised as a Skrull, kept in their court even as I am forever unworthy of the throne."

"I'm sorry." Billy couldn't even imagine something like that. "Isn't — isn't the Emperor your grandfather?"

"Yes. He is my mother's father. However, that bears little importance to him. In his eyes I am nothing but proof of her betrayal, and my only value is in the insult I offer to the Kree by my mere existence."

"Not now, though."

"Not now, no." Dorrek offered him a faint smile. "So, I owe you my safety. Yes, I am aware of your own circumstances, but even then, I am thankful. I'm sure you could have found safety elsewhere without taking part in my mother's schemes."

"I don't know what's going on, really." Billy bit his lip. "I mean, I know I'm supposed to be safe on the Homeworld, because the ones who wanted to kill me won't reach me there. But I didn't know it until just now, when I read my grandfather's letter."

"I know. There isn't much my mother told me beforehand, but I did hear you hadn't been told the details for fear of alerting those threatening you. I was also told to stay quiet for the sake of your safety until we left Genosha."

"So this is it, then." Billy drew a deep breath. "I'm safer with you, and you are safer for my presence, and we're supposed to make it through this together somehow?"

"I do hope so, yes." Dorrek squeezed his hand, very gently. "I — I know that in theory, we are married to each other. However, all I wish of you is your friendship, as we are in this together." He gave Billy a smile, but it wasn't a very happy one. "I have precious few that I would call my friends. Few would dare call my grandfather's ire upon themselves by showing me any favor."

"Of course." Billy gave a small smile. "I could do with a friend, given how I won't know anything or anyone."

"You'll get to know the Homeworld soon enough. And I will keep you company as best as I can." Dorrek gave him an earnest look. "I do mean it, William. You can trust me, and I hope I can trust you in turn. I know that what I can offer you is very little compared with what you have left behind, but until we both can be safe in our own homes, I would at least stay by your side."

"Billy." As Dorrek blinked in surprise, Billy gave him a small smile. "Billy. It's — it's what everyone calls me. My grandfather is the only one who calls me William outside of formal occasions. You might as well call me Billy, since, you know, we're supposed to be married and everything."

"Very well. Billy." Dorrek offered him a smile in return. "So, Billy. Would you like a look at your home before we leave it behind? I have to say, Earth is quite the magnificent sight."

"Ah." He almost said no, probably should have said no, that sounded like an excellent way to get himself to cry. Dorrek was smiling at him, though, and despite the green skin he didn't look all that strange anymore. "I think I would like that, yes."

"Come, then." Dorrek got up to his feet again, tugging a bit at Billy's hand. He stood up, letting himself be led out of the cabin into the rest of the ship. One of the crew members passed by, glancing at them but making no comment. Billy wondered what they thought about this whole arrangement. It had to be strange for them, the prince's sudden marriage, though he supposed Princess Anelle would only have chosen trustworthy people on her crew on such a journey.

Dorrek took him to what appeared to be a small viewing station, with a large window-like opening. "It's not an actual window," he said as Billy gave him a questioning gaze. "Merely a screen reflecting the outside, to minimize the risk of breaches. Even so, it does give a rather magnificent view of the outside."

Billy might have said something to that, but he was left speechless as he actually took a look at the view. There was Earth, yes, filling almost the entire view, though it was growing smaller by every passing moment. Blue, so much blue, and swirling white clouds among the blue, and somewhere down there was Genosha and the royal palace and all his family, too small and distant for him to find the slightest hint of them.

If Dorrek was surprised as Billy leaned into him he didn't say anything, merely reaching his arms around Billy in a slightly awkward manner while he cried. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I didn't mean to upset you. I did think you would find it beautiful."

"It is, though." Billy managed to somehow murmur in response. "It is beautiful. I — I'm glad to have seen it." Even if he couldn't help but wonder how long it would be until he got to see it again.

He turned back, then, not wanting to waste another moment. Tears blurred his sight a little, but he nevertheless kept looking at Earth the whole time, until it became nothing but a distant spot in the darkness of the space, then blinked out of sight.

Dorrek never said another word, but he didn't take his arms away from around Billy, either.

*

As Billy had suspected, the bed was just barely big enough for two people. Well, it might have been comfortable for two people of his size, but Dorrek was significantly larger, so there was just enough room left for Billy to lie down. It wasn't uncomfortable as such, but it did make him long after his own large bed back at home.

Despite Dorrek's reassurances, he had been somewhat nervous as it came time for bed. The Skrull Homeworld wasn't exactly around the corner, and the ship wasn't built for speed as much as comfort, as could be expected of a diplomatic vessel; it would take several days until they reached their destination. Even though he had known that on some level beforehand, Billy had still been startled as he realized it was late enough that they were supposed to retire.

Dorrek had doubtless sensed his nervousness, had murmured a small apology that he could not offer a separate bed for Billy. He'd gotten into bed first, then, facing the wall, leaving the other edge for Billy. It was just as well; he probably would have panicked if he had woken up at night only to find himself effectively trapped between the wall and Dorrek's large body.

Not that waking up was much of a worry when he hadn't managed to fall asleep yet. He had managed to get into bed after a moment's hesitation, lying down next to Dorrek and closing his eyes. Sleep would have been welcome, really; at least then he wouldn't have been thinking for a while. However, such relief eluded him for the moment, and instead he found himself staring into the deep shadows of their cabin, only lit by a few emergency lights as they were supposed to be asleep.

Billy tried not to fidget, not wanting to disturb Dorrek's sleep. He probably wasn't too comfortable with this either, wasn't used to sharing his bed with someone who was practically a stranger. It was bad enough that one of them couldn't sleep.

It had been a long time since he had shared a bed with someone. Tommy, probably, on one of those times they had sneaked into each other's rooms late at night, talking long past they should have been asleep until they both dozed off at last, safe in each other's presence. It had been years since they had last sneaked around, since they had been young enough that going against their bedtime was something of an adventure in itself. It had been the last time, though. Billy had little knowledge of his brother's love life, and didn't desire to have any, but his own could best be described as non-existent. Tommy had teased him about it sometimes, said he could never hope to find his knight in a shining armor if he didn't even try to look. Billy had pointed out that the typical knight was an alpha, so he wouldn't want one anyway, and it wasn't like the palace was swarming with other gay omegas who would have passed muster on any level.

Well, now he didn't have to worry about that at least, Billy thought wryly to himself. He was married now, and not to an alpha, either. Granted, Dorrek wasn't anything else, either, except simply male, but at least in principle he had found what he wanted.

Not that he thought Tommy was particularly happy about this turn of events, judging by his rage and disappearance.

He hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye. For all that it had been a relief at the time, not having to face his brother just then, now he found himself wishing he'd at least had the chance to say a few words before he left. Not that it would have made much of a difference, he knew that, but at least then he might not have felt so much like he was running away from his brother. He certainly would have liked that chance now, knowing more about the circumstances, knowing that their grandfather hadn't made his request out of cruelty or callousness.

At least now he could have told Tommy that he would be coming back.

That was something he could cling to at least, no matter how hopeless his situation otherwise seemed. He would be going back, once everything was over with, once both he and Dorrek were safe again. This was only temporary, just a way for him to be safe until then, and once everything resolved itself he would get back to his brother.

He wanted to at least tell Tommy that much.

Billy closed his eyes tight, trying to will himself to sleep. All he would accomplish lying awake like this was making himself exhausted the following day, and that would needlessly worry Dorrek. They both had enough sorrows without adding each other's to the pile. He was fortunate that Dorrek seemed to match his grandfather's description, a gentle and good man who would take care of him. He didn't want to repay that kindness by giving him cause to worry about Billy, especially since it seemed he might indeed feel some genuine worry for his poor, frail human spouse.

He just wished he could have spoken with Tommy.

"Billy?"

This was what he got for staying awake so long. He was half asleep already, had to be, because that voice had clearly belonged to Tommy, and Tommy was far away, further than they had ever been apart before, and being left further behind by every passing moment. There was no way Billy could have heard his voice.

"Billy? Are you awake?"

"Tommy?" Billy froze. He really had heard it this time. Opening his eyes a little, he realized there was a hint of blue mixed into the faint glow of the emergency lights. A glowing light floated in the air, right in front of him.

"Who'd you think I am, then, you idiot?" Yes, definitely Tommy. "Don't tell me you're doing magic in your sleep again."

"No, I — I wasn't asleep." Billy sat up, startled, and the light followed. As he looked closer, now, he could see his brother's features there, almost but not quite a reflection of his own. "Tommy? Is that really you?"

"Far as I can tell, yes. Not that I have the faintest idea what's going on." Tommy shrugged, looking a bit awkward. "Here I was, sitting on the roof for a moment's peace, and all of a sudden your sleeping face is floating in the air in front of me. I thought maybe your nocturnal problems had decided to make a reappearance."

"I — I think that was me, yes." Not that there was any reason for Tommy to say it quite like that. "I just — I was wishing I could talk with you, and..."

"You know you should be careful what you wish for, baby brother." Despite the scolding words, Tommy's expression was soft. "You just might get it if you're not careful."

"I know that." Of course he did. He'd been told that over and over again ever since his powers first manifested. Magic was dangerous even under the best of circumstances, the kind that he and his mother employed even more so. Their wishes could reform reality if they weren't careful, and even when they did it on purpose it was often difficult to foresee all the possible consequences. There was a good reason many were afraid of chaos magic.

His brother's training had consisted mostly of teaching him how to use his powers. Billy's had focused on how not to use them, both how to avoid accidental magic and how to make it appear as though he had hardly any power at all. He wasn't sure he blamed the adults for their approach, knowing how far the potential of his powers reached.

And still someone wanted him dead for what little power he had been allowed to show in public. The world really was unfair.

"So. Ah. Are you all right?" Tommy frowned at him. "I mean... nobody's hurt you or anything, right?" It was clear enough what he wanted to say, what he wanted to ask. Billy couldn't blame him, for all that he was glad Tommy didn't quite come out and say it. He wasn't sure how much Tommy could see through the magical connection, but if he could now make out the sight of the far towers of the palace behind Tommy's shoulders, Tommy could probably see Dorrek lying there beside Billy in the same bed.

And, well, they were married, now. Many people would have expected something to happen.

"I'm fine. Nobody's hurt me, in any way." He put some weight to the words to convey his meaning. The last thing he needed was for Tommy to worry about such things. "I... grandfather gave me a letter. He explained why — why he did this."

"He'd damn well better have a good explanation," Tommy said, and almost growled. "He's lucky he hasn't ended up as a splatter on the wall, yet."

"He's trying to protect me." Tommy gave him a disbelieving look. "No, really. It's..." He bit his lip. He wasn't sure he wanted to say this, if only because it would definitely send Tommy into a bout of protective rage, but on the other hand, a proper explanation might ease things, if only a little. "There are people in Genosha who want me dead."

Tommy's eyes widened, then narrowed, his face otherwise unmoving. And that, that was even worse than open rage. He hadn't often seen that look from Tommy, but it was familiar enough from his grandfather and uncle. If Tommy found the ones responsible, they would not live long.

"Someone thinks magic is ruining mutants," Billy continued, keeping his voice low. "So, they want to kill me to make sure my line never gets the throne. Grandfather came to an agreement with Princess Anelle so that she would keep me safe off-planet until things are better."

"You'll come back, then?" Of course Tommy clung to that thought. Billy himself had, after all. "Once we've hunted down whoever that is?"

"I'll come back eventually." It was the best he could promise, after all. "But... in return, I'm supposed to keep Prince Dorrek safe by, well, by being here. As long as he's married to me, the old Emperor can't hurt him without angering Genosha. So I probably won't be back until both of our problems have been solved."

"I don't like that." Of course Tommy didn't. "You should never have left in the first place. We could have kept you safe here."

"Maybe, maybe not. But considering both Charles and Pietro agreed to this, I imagine they have pretty good reasons to believe that wouldn't be possible." Billy hugged himself. "I — I want to come home, too. I really do. But until I can do so, I think I'm safe here."

"How can you know that?" Tommy sounded almost pleading, now. "You're going to be the only human there! You'll be lucky if they even know what to feed you, never mind anything else. And if you do get in trouble, you'll have nowhere to go, because it's going to be nothing but Skrulls all over."

"I'll have Prince Dorrek, though." Tommy snorted, and Billy bit his lip. "No, I mean it, Tommy. He... I feel like I can trust him. He promised to keep me safe, and I think he means it. As long as he's here, I'll be fine."

"And if he's not? What are you going to do then?"

"He will be." Billy said this as firmly as he could. He needed to believe that as desperately as he needed Tommy to believe it. "He's going to keep me safe. I know you just think of him as the man who took me away, but I think he's honestly a good person."

"Just don't think you're obligated to return his kindness by spreading your legs."

"Tommy!" Not that the thought hadn't occurred to him as well, that he hadn't wondered if there was an angle to Dorrek's apparent compassion. However, he just couldn't see it. Not from the gentle giant who had held his hand with genuine concern in his eyes.

"What? It's a legitimate concern. You're already in his bed, aren't you?"

"I've also been in your bed and I never slept with you." Billy shook his head. "I mean it, Tommy. I don't believe he would do anything to hurt me. Especially not something like that."

"I hope you're right. I really would hate to risk starting a war just to come over to kick his big green ass."

"I am actually capable of defending myself, you know." Billy gave a faint smile. "But thank you all the same."

"That's what brothers are for." Tommy smirked, but his eyes were soft. "If anything happens, though, call me, all right? That is, assuming you can figure out how to do this on purpose."

"I think I'll find a way." Billy managed a small chuckle. "Now, get to bed. I know you probably didn't sleep much last night, either, trying to think up escape plans."

"Like you're doing any better in that department, I bet."

"At least I'm already in bed." Billy yawned, and it was only partly for show. His anxiety was fading away, now, and exhaustion was settling in its place. "Good night, Tommy."

"Good night, you little idiot." Tommy flashed him one last smirk, almost a smile, and then the blue glow vanished.

For a moment Billy stared in the air where the image of his brother had been. then, he dropped back down on the bed, staring into the shadows instead.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Huh?" Billy turned around. Prince Dorrek was lying the other way now, facing him, his eyes peering curiously at Billy in the darkness. "I — you were awake?"

"For some of it, yes." Dorrek blinked sleepily. "I'm sorry, I should have let you know. I just didn't want to interrupt."

"No, it's — it's fine. I'm sorry for waking you." Billy hesitated. "Ah — how much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that your brother loves you very much." Dorrek offered him a smile in the darkness. "You are very fortunate to have him."

"I know I am." Even though right now he almost felt like crying all over again, knowing just how far his brother was from him.

Dorrek must have noticed his sorrow creeping back, as he seemed to hesitate. "I can't promise you it will be all right," he said then, his voice quiet. "There is a lot that is not within my power, and I know I cannot give you what you most want back. But I do promise you will not regret placing your trust in me."

So he had heard that much at least. "Ah. Thank you for that."

"You have no cause to thank me." Dorrek moved forward, and before Billy could really gather what he was doing, he had placed a kiss on Billy's forehead and retreated again. "And if I were ever intimate with you, I would want it to be at your own wish."

"Um." Okay, and now he was blushing, he had to be. "I... sorry you had to hear that."

"It is a legitimate concern for your brother, under the circumstances. I cannot fault him for it, any more than I would blame you if you had worried about such. You do not know me, and could not know what I might expect of you, given that we are married. There are many who would have expectations, and even those who would simply take what they wish." Dorrek met his eyes directly in the darkness. "You have my word, Billy. I would never harm you in such a manner, by force or by demand."

"I —" Billy swallowed. "I will trust your word on that." And, oddly enough, he did.

"I'm glad to hear that." Dorrek offered him a small smile. "Now, might I suggest we both get some sleep? I know we face another few days aboard the ship, so there aren't many around to see us, but my mother might still get the wrong idea if we both showed up clearly deprived of sleep."

Billy found a laugh working its way out, surprising even himself. "Right. Wouldn't want her to think I kept you up all night."

"I'm only concerned because she would not be above trying to tease us both over it." Dorrek's smile softened, now. "I do hope you feel less fearful, now that you got to speak with your brother."

"I... I guess I do, actually." Though Dorrek himself had a hand in that. "I'm still sorry for waking you."

"It's hardly your fault you have no other space for yourself. I don't mind; it's clear you needed that talk." Dorrek closed his eyes, now. "Good night, Billy."

"Good night, Dorrek." And now, he actually felt like he might get some proper sleep.

There was no response to his words aside from Dorrek's quiet breaths, but that was quite enough to lull him to sleep.

*

When Billy woke up, it was to the quiet hum of the motors and the even quieter rhythm of Dorrek's breath behind him.

For a moment he lay still, staring at the opposite wall, listening to the sounds of the ship around him. It wasn't that he couldn't recall where he was or why; even half asleep, he doubted there was much that could have erased the day before from his memory. However, a moment to calm himself would still not go amiss.

As he finally moved it was as silently as possible, not wanting to stir the still sleeping Dorrek so very close to him on the bed. Dorrek did move a bit as he stood up, but didn't react any further, so Billy counted that as a success. Still making sure not to cause any unnecessary noise, he made his way over to his luggage.

By the time Dorrek started to stir properly, Billy had changed his clothes, brushed his hair, and taken his suppressant. Offering a faint smile to his husband, he tucked away his medicine case. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Dorrek blinked and yawned as he sat up, and for some reason the sight of him doing so was utterly adorable. "How did you sleep?"

"Better than I might have expected, actually." It was the truth. He had hardly expected to get any rest at all, but after his late night conversation he had actually slept fairly well. It wasn't that impossible, given how exhausted he had been, but it was also some evidence to the fact that, for the time being, he did feel somewhat secure here.

"I'm glad to hear that." Dorrek smiled slightly, and yes, definitely adorable. He really was quite different from the rest of the Skrull; aside from the green skin and the large size, he could have been an average human guy. "I would not wish for you to have trouble sleeping."

"Yeah, I get the feeling I'll need all the energy and focus I can possibly muster." Billy managed a faint chuckle, shaking his head. "Not that I actually know what I'm supposed to do."

"Right now? Nothing. We're still a couple of days away from the Homeworld, and aside from what is necessary for the maintenance of the ship and the crew, nobody is doing much." Dorrek climbed out of the bed and seemingly willed himself into being presentable, as his hair rearranged itself from its sleep-mussed state and his clothes changed. He must have noticed Billy's questioning gaze, as he blinked. "What?"

"Ah. I just." Billy gestured toward Dorrek, not finding the right words just then. "Do you actually have clothes? Or is it all just shapeshifting?"

Dorrek chuckled. "Oh, we do; we don't just all go around naked, don't worry. However, sometimes it is simply more convenient to change our appearance than our clothes." He tugged at the sleeve of his simple shirt; like Billy, his chosen outfit for the day was significantly simpler than what they had worn to the wedding the day before. "Someone looking closer can usually tell the difference between actual clothes and shifted ones; that's why I'd never appear in court like this. It would just be inappropriate."

"I kind of get that." Billy scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. "I, ah, I can alter my appearance with my powers. Not like you do, it's less of a physical change and more of an illusion, but most people can't tell the difference. However, my powers rely on focus, so if I got distracted I might end up altering or forgetting the spell." There may or may not have been an incident where he was left in his pyjamas in the middle of a particularly boring dinner. He had learned his lesson very quickly.

"I do hope you will show me some time." Dorrek stepped forward, offering his hand once again, and this time Billy didn't hesitate much before taking it. "For now, shall we go and see about something to eat? And after that, we could meet with my mother; she does wish to get to know you better, as do I. Only if you are feeling up to it, though. We understand this is a lot for you to adjust to in a very short time."

"I think I would like that, actually." It certainly wouldn't hurt to know his main allies as well as possible. After all, it was Dorrek and his mother who would guarantee his safety once they arrived to the Skrull Homeworld.

Only a couple of days, and this last little bubble of security would vanish.

He'd better make them count.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy arrives to the Skrull Homeworld, is introduced to the Emperor, and discusses his powers with the younger Dorrek. Tommy, meanwhile, needs someone to talk to -- and, thankfully, he knows precisely who to turn to.

Billy should have felt more nervous about arriving on the Skrull Homeworld.

By all rights, he should have been terrified. Here he was, far away from anything he had ever known, with no way to get home without depending on the strangers around him. More than that, he was the only human here, standing out for not being green and scaly and ever-shifting like those around him.

Well. He certainly could have been that, but somehow he didn't think it was a good idea to reveal all his tricks just yet.

However, he was not as nervous as he should have been. After all, he wasn't entirely alone.

It didn't make much sense. Certainly, Dorrek had been nothing but friendly and concerned about his well-being, but he and his mother were still little more than strangers to Billy. Perhaps he was just trying to cling to the only bit of familiarity he had, but then, it wasn't like he could do much else. In any case, Dorrek and his mother had promised to keep him safe, and he trusted them to do their best, so he wasn't going to allow himself to be too afraid until he'd actually seen some reason to be so. Clearly, since Anelle and Dorrek were perfectly friendly, and their crew regarded Billy with idle curiosity at worst, most Skrull couldn't be too hostile towards him either.

Besides, he was fairly sure he could take any single Skrull in a fair fight. Not that he was going to go around claiming that; he knew better than to present what might be seen as a challenge.

"Welcome to the Homeworld," Dorrek murmured to him as they walked out of the ship, his husband lingering close to his side like a big, green, protective dog. "I know it's not at all like your home, but I hope you will learn to like it while you are here, anyway."

"I'm certainly willing to give it a try." Billy smiled up at Dorrek, setting a hand on his arm. Yes, he was quite certain he was safe with his husband, if nothing else. "So, ah. What do we do now that we're here?"

"First of all, we are required to present you to the court." Anelle joined them, looking perfectly calm though Billy doubted she was quite as collected on the inside. "I sent a message ahead when we were still approaching, and my father responded with a demand that you be presented as soon as we arrive."

"Right." Okay, now he was nervous. "Good thing I took my formal clothes, hmm?" Not that they were likely anything like what the Skrull considered appropriate for formal occasions, judging by the style of Anelle and Dorrek's clothes, but at least his court robes should be more impressive than some of his more casual clothes.

"Good thing indeed." Dorrek covered the hand on his arm with one of his own, his huge hand covering Billy's easily. "Do not worry, I'm sure it won't be bad. My grandfather makes a point of ignoring me and anything related to me as best as he can. I will introduce you, he will announce how pathetic my choice of spouse is, and then we'll retreat until we can actually leave."

"Why, thank you. That sounds so reassuring."

"I live to serve." Dorrek's tiny grin made it rather clear he had caught Billy's sarcasm, though. Oh, he could certainly spend his time with this man. Well. Man-shaped creature, anyway. "Shall we go, then?"

"Not like I have any actual choice, do I?"

Billy let himself be lead along, paying little attention to where they were going. He would have gotten lost trying to trace their path, anyway, and it wasn't like he was likely to need to find the spaceship hangar on his own any time soon. Besides, if he truly got lost, he could just use a spell to find his way. He highly doubted his magic had stopped working just because he wasn't on Earth anymore, considering he'd managed to call Tommy another time during their journey.

Oh, he desperately hoped his magic hadn't stopped working.

He had been in royal court before, of course, had grown up hiding behind the skirts of his mother's formal gowns and chasing his brother around the grand throne of Genosha. This was different, though, and not just because he was so far from home. The Genoshan court could be stiff and formal at times, and he knew it might have seemed intimidating to people who were not used to its quirks and customs, but it had never seemed hostile to him. Now, as they approached their destination, he could practically see both Anelle and Dorrek tensing up, both their expressions losing any hint of emotion whatsoever. Billy was reminded of the rare times he had seen some of his relatives acting in their positions as military officers.

Well. It made sense, considering the Skrull were a warrior race and very proud of the fact. They probably saw their Emperor as a military commander first and foremost.

Billy was not quite capable of such fierceness, had always left that kind of thing to his brother. However, he did know how to adopt the air of calmness his mother was so well-known, had been drilled on doing the same ever since his powers had come in. His power was chaos, and therefore he had to be calm to convince everyone he was in control of it. Obviously people missed the fact that if he hadn't been in control, he probably would have blown up someone or something very big by now. Or just blinked them out of existence, his magic was rather flexible right that. However, he rather doubted pointing this out would have been helpful in any way.

Calm, though. He could do calm, could stay calm even as they were announced to the royal court of Skrulls and he walked beside Dorrek up to the throne. They were not touching now, Billy trailing a couple of steps behind his husband, only coming to his side when he followed Dorrek's example of kneeling down before the Emperor. Such softness had no place here.

Billy was no stranger to dramatic appearances. Rather, a preference for such rather ran in his family, as the royal house of Genosha knew how to make an impression. There were the uniforms most of the men in his family preferred, formal and imposing yet cut to flatter, with practical concerns that allowed Pietro and Tommy not to worry about ruining their clothes should they suddenly have to move fast. The dresses and robes his mother and aunt preferred were thought out to the last detail as well, the copious layers accentuating as much as they hid, the volumes of fabric moving with an ease he could only hope to mimic in his own formal clothing.

There was nothing of that in the emperor's outfit. It definitely made an impression, yes, and doubtless commanded attention from everyone around him, but it did so with garish colors and shapes that seemed designed to make him appear larger than he was. Even his crown seemed needlessly large and clumsy as he leaned forward on his throne, giving them both a suspicious look.

The Emperor said something in disdainful tone, with Dorrek replying in a more emotionless tone than Billy had ever heard him use before. There was a little more said, all of it incomprehensible to him. Anelle had explained to him that this would be the case, but that the Emperor did understand English, and would likely address him in such.

Dorrek said something that included familiar words, and then seemed to repeat the same in English. "This is my spouse, Prince William of the House of Magnus, from the royal line of Genosha."

"A human, hmm." The Emperor narrowed his eyes as he looked at Billy.

"A mutant." He did his best to make this sound like a clarification rather than a correction. And it was, really, they'd worked hard to make it clear that mutants were just another branch of humanity, neither inferior nor inherently superior to it. "I bring you greetings from Genosha." Not that anyone had sent such, but that was an expected statement anyway.

"I have heard your people have some strange abilities." It was clear from the Emperor's tone he did not think much of such things. "Tell me, then, what is it you can do?"

"I'm afraid I'm not very impressive in that regard, though my bloodline is considered strong." And really, that was true; far as they could tell his pure mutant abilities were quite simple. "I can fly and generate some electric charges. Useful for reaching high places, yes, or creating light when it's dark, but hardly as impressive as many other Genoshans."

"Hardly impressive, indeed." With this, it seemed he was dismissed, which was frankly something of a relief. He stepped back with the young Dorrek, standing to the side until it was time for them to leave.

Dorrek waited until they were rather far down the palace corridors before he spoke. "You did not tell him everything." He was definitely more relaxed now, Billy noticed, his body less stiff and his expression more natural. He liked this Dorrek much better.

"I did not." Well, it was useless to deny it, when he'd already told Dorrek about his illusion abilities. "Even back home, very few people know the extent of my power. Many people are wary of magic, so we decided it might be for the better if they don't see me as a threat."

"Good thinking." Dorrek nodded. "And here you ought to keep even more secrets. If my grandfather and his people don't know about your illusions that may give you an advantage. You could disguise yourself if your illusions are complete enough for that."

"I can definitely do that." Billy nodded. "Or distract them otherwise, if it seems appropriate. I… there's kind of a lot I can do."

"I would like to see that one day. Ah. Only if you wish to show me, of course." Dorrek smiled at him, and for all that he was still big and green, Billy almost could imagine this was just another friend from Earth. It wasn't like he'd never met green people before, anyway. "Can I ask you something?"

"Um. Of course." Not that he was entirely sure what he could say that Dorrek would find actually interesting.

"You told my father you can create electric charges." Dorrek's eyes turned just a bit sharper. "How strong are those, exactly?"

"Ah." It was a fair question, yes. And it wasn't like he could fault Dorrek for not trusting the estimate he had given to the Emperor. "I — perhaps we shouldn't discuss this out in public?" He really didn't want to take the risk of the less than pleasant Skrull viewing him as a threat.

"Right. Of course." Dorrek's expression softened. "I should be showing you to your rooms anyway. Your belongings should be there already."

Once again Billy followed him through the corridors of the palace, ignoring the curious looks he got from passers-by. They seemed to be in a slightly more impressive part of the building, not that he could truly judge what the Skrull considered luxurious. At least they had passed a few guards, who simply nodded at Dorrek and Billy as they walked by.

"This is second royal wing," Dorrek explained as they walked along. "It's for those of us who are of royal blood, but not in favor with my grandfather. Of course," he added with a slightly lopsided smile, "there are very few who actually are in favor with him, even inside our family."

"Right." Billy glanced around. He'd seen a few more people who seemed like guards around the place, all in uniforms and armed. "And, ah. Is this area safe?"

"It's as much under my mother's control as any part of the palace is." Dorrek touched his shoulder. "At least, if you have any need to call for help, the guards will answer your call. Not all of them are entirely trusted by my mother, but at least she has chosen those who would not harm me, and thus you will be safe with them as well."

"That's good to know at least." Not that he particularly enjoyed hearing that Dorrek would have had reason to fear those more loyal to his grandfather, but then he had already known that to be the case. "So I could walk around here without worrying too much?"

"That is certainly my hope. Of course, I will be able to keep you company most of the time if you need me to. It probably doesn't surprise you that my grandfather rarely requires my presence, and I don't have much else in the way of official duties, save that I keep up with my training."

"Ah. I wouldn't want to be such a bother." Not that he liked the idea of being all on his own any more.

"It's no bother, really. I would be glad for the company, if you are not averse." Dorrek offered him a small smile. "Of course, I will also have to introduce you to Xavin when he returns. He can be with you when I can't. Not to say that you cannot handle yourself, but you don't know the place or the language, so a guide would be a good thing."

"Xavin?" That was not a name he had heard before.

"He is technically the head of my personal guard, not that it consists of much more than him. He is a Super-Skrull in training and completely loyal. I would not hesitate for a moment to trust your life in his hands."

"Ah. I suppose I will look forward to meeting him." They were now approaching the end of one corridor. "I'm assuming we're there?"

"Indeed." Dorrek waved his arm to encompass the three doors at the end of the corridor, one to each side and one at the end. "The door at the end leads to my mother's rooms, and mine are to the right. The door to the left is yours."

"Right." He tried not to be too obvious in his relief that he had his own set of rooms. Sure, Dorrek had made it very clear he was not going to do anything Billy didn't want him to, but having his own space did still make him feel a bit more secure. "And I'm assuming that's the key?" He pointed to a card that was lying on the floor in front of the door.

"Indeed." Dorrek bent down to pick up the card, then swiped it next to a small device attached to the wall next to the door. The door slid open without a sound, and Dorrek handed the card to Billy. "Magnetic identification. It's the most secure kind of lock we have, really. Any kind of biometrics aren't reliable on a planet of shapeshifters, and some of us could easily pick a lock requiring a key by extending a claw and modifying it to fit the lock. There is a second card, it's currently in my mother's possession." Dorrek looked him directly in the eye. "Nobody will enter these rooms without your permission, not even servants. They will come to clean as you need, but never without your knowledge."

"Thank you." He paused for a moment, then finally stepped in. At a first glance he found himself in a large room, with what seemed to be a desk and a chair in one corner and a small sitting area at the other end, with a door beyond it. One wall was almost entirely windows, showing him a rather intriguing view of the Skrull city outside. He noticed they were several levels off the ground, which was certainly better than having just anyone wandering outside his window, even if the Skrull were perfectly capable of flying as they wished.

"We weren't sure what you would prefer in your rooms, so this is more or less the standard layout. If there is anything you need or want, just let my mother or myself know and we'll see to it. We want your stay here to be as comfortable as possible." Dorrek gave him a slightly unsure smile. "The other door leads to the bedroom, and the bathroom is beyond that. Your belongings should be in the bedroom."

"Right. I think I'll settle in first and then see if there's anything missing." Billy slipped the key card into his pocket, then chuckled. "This kind of lock would absolutely not be secure around my family; both my aunt and grandfather could get past it in moments. Then again, there is very little that would be secure against all mutants, so if we need something to be entirely secure on Genosha, we will have to combine several methods." And then hope someone like Tommy didn't just walk through the door.

"They have magnetic powers, then?"

"Yes. Well, that used to be it, anyway. However, my grandfather can control almost any kind of metal if he focuses hard enough, but from what I have heard it used to just be magnetism. It's not unusual for powerful mutants to gain more abilities as they get more experienced."

"These abilities of yours are really quite fascinating." Dorrek's smile was a bit more secure, now. "And I still hope to see yours at some point."

"Well, at its heart, my powers are very simple." And, to demonstrate this, he took to the air, nothing fancy, just floating a few feet off the floor. A part of him felt almost smug at Dorrek's impressed expression. Sure, he made it look easy, but that was due to years of practice. "I, ah. I didn't exactly lie to your grandfather. Flight and some control over electricity really is the extent of my powers — what we can call my mutant powers, anyway."

"There's more, though, isn't there?" Dorrek nodded. "This… magic? Which is why you were targeted."

"Right." Billy sighed. "It's… my mother has magical abilities. They aren't related to the mutant gene, most mutants don't have such abilities and there are certainly plenty of magic users who aren't mutants. The problem is, not only is my mother extremely powerful when it comes to magic, the kind that she uses — the kind that I use — is, well, it's called chaos magic, and for a reason. It is very hard to control, and while it has very little in terms of limits as to what it can do, that also means that when the user loses control the results are unpredictable at best."

"So people fear it." Well. It wasn't a hard conclusion to draw.

"Exactly." Billy nodded. "My mother stays out of the spotlight as best as she can, and she's never done much that should actually make people afraid." Aside from becoming their mother, anyway. "Even so, people outside the family are often wary of her, because technically she might cause something to happen. And as for me, well. We've basically been very careful not to let anyone know what exactly I can do with my magic."

"And what exactly is that?" Dorrek paused. "Ah. If you want to tell me, of course."

"No, it's all right. I suppose someone around here ought to know, anyway, and I hope you aren't going to be afraid of me." Billy offered him a faint smile. "What I can do is… anything. Well, practically anything, anyway. As I told you before, it relies on focus. My illusions are easy, I can do those without much thought, but other than that, I basically tell my magic to do what I want, and if I can focus hard enough, it will happen."

"That… well." Now Dorrek certainly looked impressed. "I can see how people would be afraid of that."

"Indeed." Billy gave him a wry smile. "So while my brother is free to show off his abilities, I make very sure everyone thinks I can fly and create sparks and perhaps change my clothes and not much else."

"Create sparks, huh." Dorrek lifted his eyebrows. "Why do I get the impression that's not all you can do with your mutant abilities, either?"

"Because that would be correct." Billy shook his head. "My powers first came in when someone tried to kidnap me. I… well. Basically, I fried their brain. I didn't even mean to do so, I'm not sure if I could have the fine control to do something like that on purpose, but nobody's dared touch me against my will since then." He froze then, realizing this could be seen as a threat when he had absolutely not meant it as such. As he glanced at Dorrek again, though, the Skrull prince was… smiling.

"I'm glad to hear that. It will make me feel a bit less concerned when I can't be by your side, for all that I hope you won't be in actual danger." Dorrek offered his hand up to Billy, now, as though it wasn't at all strange that he was still floating in the air. Though then, perhaps it wasn't, for a Skrull. "For now, how about we go find my mother and see about getting some dinner? I don't know about you, but I'm rather hungry already."

"Ah. That would be very nice." Billy smiled, setting his hand on Dorrek's. Dorrek grasped it gently, once again surprising Billy with how careful his hold could be.

Perhaps this wouldn't be utterly terrible after all.

*

Tommy was never late.

Well, he was never late except when it was on purpose to show his disdain for whatever event he was supposed to attend. It was a bad habit, he knew as much, and both his mother and brother had tried their best to make him stop such antics, with varying success. He was never late by accident, though, not ever since his powers had first come in. There really was no excuse for such things, not when he could get changed and be wherever he was supposed to be in a matter of minutes without fail.

Which was why he was so shocked when his phone rang late at night and he glanced at the screen, seeing a familiar name on the screen. Biting his lip, he swiped at the screen to answer the phone, then brought it up to his ear.

"Kate?" As though it could have been anyone else, even if he hadn't seen the name. There weren't many people outside his immediate family who knew his phone number, and there was only one of them who would have been calling at such an hour.

"Tommy?" She sounded almost relieved, and that didn't make sense. "Is everything all right? You're late." And he never was late, not for her.

"I know. I'm sorry." He sighed. "It's — it's been a really strange week."

"Right." She paused. "You know, you don't have to come if you'd rather —"

"No!" he blurted out, then sighed again. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. It's just — I do want to see you. I need to see you. It's just, I can't promise I'll be very good company right now, so if you'd rather not deal with, I completely understand, I absolutely wouldn't blame you and really it's probably for the better if I —"

"Tommy, you're getting too fast again." This time it was Kate who interrupted him before he could work himself into too much of a state. "Just come over, all right? We don't need to go out if you'd prefer not to. We can absolutely just sit home and order a pizza and talk about whatever's bothering you, I promise that's fine."

"If you're sure." He hesitated. "I mean it, though, I'm really not going to be good company."

"To me, that sounds like you need to come over even more."

"Right. I'll be there in a moment." He paused, trying to say the words he could never quite get out, but he failed once again. "Ah. Bye, Kate."

"You, too," she said, as she always did, answering the words he meant instead of the ones he said.

Tommy ended the call, then drew a deep breath before assessing the situation. He'd showered just a little while ago, so that was fine, but he certainly needed to change his clothes; even if they were just going to hang out at Kate's place, he couldn't exactly show up in an old hoodie that didn't even fit him right. No matter if it belonged to Billy or not.

Okay, perhaps he hugged the hoodie for another moment before setting it aside even after he'd taken it off.

Really, it should have been more difficult to secretly date someone on another continent. Against all odds, though, it all worked out quite nicely. With the time difference, afternoon for Kate meant late evening to wee hours of the night for him, and as it happened, there were rarely many official events at that time. Well, aside from fancy balls and such, but thankfully those didn't happen too often. And, well, his powers did make it rather easy to sneak out of the palace grounds unnoticed, never mind such trivial things as getting over to New York.

Not long after he had ended his call he was pressing Kate's doorbell. She opened almost immediately, frowning as she saw him. "Wow. You really look awful."

"You're so flattering, Katie." She had to be very shocked by his appearance. For all that he'd changed his clothes and combed his hair into something somewhat presentable before coming over, he hadn't had much sleep lately, and he was aware it showed in his eyes and the way he was even paler than usual. "May I come in?"

"Sure." She stepped aside, not even blinking as he was gone in an instant, heading to the couch he knew and loved. He heard as Kate closed the door after him and then headed to the kitchen. Soon she'd come by and toss him a coke or something, and it would be so painfully familiar he already ached just thinking about it because it seemed to be the only familiar thing he had left right now.

To his surprise when Kate showed up not with coke but what appeared to be a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. "You look like you need it," she said as a way of explanation as he lifted his eyebrows in question, pouring some into each glass.

"I suppose I do." He sighed, accepting the drink gratefully. Not that it would do anything, really, his metabolism was far too fast for him to get even buzzed unless he was really going for it, but it was the thought that counted. "I… things are really fucked up right now, Katie."

"Yeah, I figured." Kate sat down next to him with her own drink, and he almost automatically leaned into her, closing his eyes to focus on her scent. It was cowardly, he knew that, wrapping himself in her scent instead of facing his problems, but he supposed he could afford a moment of cowardliness just this once. "You want to talk about it?"

Tommy almost told her no, but then thought better of it. Yes, he did want to talk about it. He wanted to speak to at least one person who would understand, who wouldn't just tell him it was for the best. Because he knew that already, knew deep down that his grandfather wouldn't have done this if he'd seen any realistic alternatives, but it didn't make it any less painful. "Billy got married."

He knew even without thinking that Kate was blinking in surprise. "What?"

"Well, that's not quite right. More like he got married off." Tommy took another sip of his whiskey to hopefully get rid of the lump in his throat. "He — grandfather arranged a marriage for him. To a Skrull prince. Billy was off-planet not two days after he heard about it."

"That's… oh, Tommy." Kate reached an arm around him, and yeah, that felt better, that felt safer somehow even though he knew it didn't make any actual difference to the situation. "Why? Why would he do that?"

"Billy was in danger." He could tell her this much, at least, knew that she was safe from any of the prying ears or thoughts in the palace. "There — there are some people in Genosha who want to get rid of him, because he has magic and that isn't proper for mutants or something? So grandfather made this arrangement with a Skrull princess to have Billy marry her son so his position would be more secure or something. And the really fucked up thing is he couldn't tell Billy about any of this beforehand because the bad guys might have picked up on his thoughts and figured that they're on to them, and Billy still went along with it because he just trusts grandfather that damn much." He bit back a sob that was just ridiculous, Tommy didn't cry, not ever.

"You know it, though." Kate didn't bother to ask.

"I didn't know until afterward, either. Probably because they knew I would have told Billy. I'm not sure if they've even told Mom the details yet, which is really spectacularly fucked up if you ask me. See, it's kind of safe for me to know, or Uncle Pietro, since our minds move so fast; any telepath trying to get things out of our heads will only get a migraine if they're lucky, not even grandpa can deal with our thoughts half the time and he's the strongest telepath we know of. Mom, though, she's never been very good at shielding her thoughts, so she can't know why her baby boy had to be married off-planet before they've managed to get the conspiracy cleaned out. And Billy's all alone with the Skrull, with a husband who's like three times his size, and he can tell me all he wants that this prince Dorrek is a perfect gentleman or whatever but I can't help being fucking terrified for him."

"Oh, Tommy." She tugged him more securely against her chest, now, and he went easily, letting her tuck his head under her chin. It made him feel slightly pathetic, turning to his alpha for security like he was some little kid, but right now he was just grateful that she was keeping him safe in some little way. "You've talked with Billy about this, then?"

"Yeah. We've spoken a couple of times since, he figured out some kind of magic spell to do so." Tommy shivered. "It just pisses me off, you know? He had no idea what was going on, but he still said yes, just because grandfather asked. And that's after all the time he's spent trying to tell everyone he's going to damn well choose who he marries instead of just going with some convenient alpha with a good lineage who'll make him utterly miserable."

"That's his choice, too, though." Kate's hand was in his hair, now, stroking in a comforting manner. "He's an adult, too, remember, not just you. You have to trust him to be able to make his own decisions, just like you're old enough to make yours."

"Is it really his decision if he just wants to please grandfather, though?"

"Even if it's just that, that's also his choice. Just because you don't agree with it doesn't mean it's wrong for him." Kate paused. "Besides, this is Billy we're talking about. From what you've told me, there's no way anyone could force him into anything he doesn't really want to do. Not even giant Skrull princes."

"That's all I can hope for." Tommy sighed. "It's not fair, you know," he murmured. "I'm the older one, I'm the heir. Billy was supposed to be free of all this shit. He was supposed to meet some cute little nerdy omega who can quote as many comic books as he can and adopt some cute little babies and live his life out of the fucking limelight like he deserves to. Even if this all gets solved later, even if we beat the conspiracy and they have the marriage annulled and whatever, the fact still remains that Billy had to flee from the fucking planet because some people apparently can't face it that his powers are more awesome than all of theirs combined."

"And what were you supposed to do, then?" Kate hummed in thought before Tommy could think of a way respond. "No, let me guess. You're supposed to find some suitably high-ranking alpha, a mutant of course, and bond with them pretty much right out of the gate to ensure stability and the continuation of the line, right?"

"Like I want one of their stupid nobles," Tommy mumbled. "It's not like my grandparents were born to nobility. And as for those who think I should make sure my kids are mutants, well, fuck them. Genosha's supposed to be about showing the world that genetics don't matter, and that should work the other way around, too."

"Is that going to be so simple, though?"

"I'm going to make it simple. I'm going to be the king one day, right? And, well, Erik created a new country when people didn't approve of who he loved. I really don't think they want to test what I might do if pushed."

"Right." Kate's hand continued stroking his hair, now. "If they're so concerned about a pure line, your uncle can get himself a surrogate kid or something."

"Exactly. I never signed up to keep up their preferences." He paused, trying to think of how he was going to say his next point. "So, since we're kind of on the subject. I, uh. I went to see a doctor."

"Oh?" He could practically hear Kate's frown. "Is something wrong?"

"Not precisely." He sighed, taking another sip of his whiskey. "It's just, well. I gave Billy my suppressants, since he can't exactly easily pick up more on the Skrull Homeworld. Which meant I had to go in for a new prescription anyway."

"And? You'd hardly be telling me this if that was all." Ah, his always clever Kate.

"And I decided to switch from heat suppressants to simply contraceptives."

He felt more than heard Kate's sharp intake of breath, her body moving against his. "Are you sure?"

"As sure as I've ever been." He tried to give a small, nonchalant shrug, but more or less failed. Not like she would have bought it, anyway. "Not sure what my family will say when they hear, but, hey, none of their fucking business. I'm an adult, and if my twin's old enough to be married off to another planet all alone, I'm damn well old enough to decide if I want to have a heat and who I want to share it with."

"You won't hear me disagreeing with that." Kate's hand stilled in his hair for a moment. "So, you're really doing it?"

"I already started the new pills. It'll take a bit even for my system to flush it all out, but even so it should be a matter of weeks before my first heat comes in." That was another problem with his metabolism, besides not being able to get drunk. He needed to take medication in highly increased amounts, if it even worked. He'd often been annoyed by that, but for once in his life he'd been grateful for it when it had meant he had a large amount of suppressants at hand to give Billy when he needed them. "Kate?"

"Yes, Tommy?" As though she didn't already know.

"Will you help me through my heat?"

"Of course." She pressed a soft kiss to his hair, now. "Anything you need, Tommy. You know that."

"Thank you." That, at least, was a relief. He'd more or less been counting on her help, but of course he couldn't have been certain. And, well, maybe he was sentimental, but he wasn't about to share his heat with anyone else, not while he had her. He'd heard solo heats were a total pain to go through. "I… there's another thing."

"Just ask."

"Will you mark me? With your scent, I mean." Sure, he'd nuzzled her many times before, had relished the idea of bearing her scent, but he'd always very vigorously washed it off before heading home. There was little point in a secret affair if he couldn't keep it secret, after all, but now… now, he didn't want to keep it so secret anymore. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. It's going to to cause all sorts of questions to be sure, and you might end up having to deal with my family."

"Isn't that something you should decide, anyway? You're the one who's going to be dealing with them first, surely."

"I'm used to them, though. And, well, at the moment I really don't give much of a damn about what they think of me or my life choices." And, as a part of him thought somewhat peevishly, he rather wanted to make sure they didn't get any weird ideas about messing with his life as well.

"Right." Kate was quiet for a moment, then the hand in his hair tipped his head closer to her throat and the scent glands under her skin there. "You're my omega," she murmured. "And I'm your alpha. I'll always be happy to mark you as mine, for anyone to smell it, as long as you are willing to bear my scent."

"Always." And this, he liked this, the overwhelming scent of safety and alpha and Kate and his, with a note of whiskey and perfume lingering at the sides.

One day, Tommy was sure, she would be his wonderful queen, his mate and the sire of his kids and everything he could ever wish for in a partner. Well, she would be if he didn't manage to fuck this all up very spectacularly before then, which was certainly not out of the realm of possibility.

For now, though, she was his alpha, his Kate, and no matter how fucked up his world was right now it felt just a bit less so when he was in her arms.


	4. Chapter 4

The Skrull homeworld, Billy was learning, was quite different from Genosha.

Not that this was a surprise, really. After all, the Skrull were quite different from mutants, and humans in general. However, for all that he'd known to expect some differences, it didn't take long for him to feel overwhelmed by everything new.

"You are very practical people, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Dorrek blinked, looking at Billy in confusion. He really had very pretty blue eyes, it was downright unfair.

"The Skrull. It's just — every place you've shown me so far, either in the palace or elsewhere, has a specific practical purpose. Sometimes they look big and grand while doing so, but there's no place that exists just to look nice." It was certainly very different from Genosha, where his grandfathers had made a point ever since the beginning to showcase the abilities of various mutants by allowing them to create grand works of art and lush gardens all around the capital.

"Ah. You're right, I suppose. I just never thought of it quite like that." Dorrek gave him what Billy suspected was a careful look, halting his steps. They were currently on an elevated walkway overlooking a part of the city, and even Billy's untrained eye could tell that it was positioned just right to offer not just a great view of the city, but also clear lines of fire to various open spaces. The effect was certainly not diminished by the railings that looked more like turrets from the castles back home. "We think of war first and foremost. If something does not equip us for battle or bring glory to the Empire, it is of no importance."

"Right." Billy glanced at Dorrek, who seemed perfectly peaceful whenever they talked, and was downright gentle in his dealings with Billy. Even so, Billy knew his husband had gone through rigorous military training as a matter of course, simply because he was a Skrull and it was expected of him. "Do you wish it were different?"

"What I wish for is of little importance as long as my grandfather sits on the throne." Dorrek shook his head. "I do believe that one day my mother might bring a change to the way we do things, but for now, all I can do is hope that the wars we wage are brief and quickly won."

"…I hope things change for you." It was hard to imagine this gentle giant fighting, and Billy certainly hoped he wouldn't have to. That seemed unlikely, given the attitudes of his people, but Billy could always dream at least.

"Thank you." Dorrek gave him a small, almost shy smile, and Billy's stomach flipped a bit. Which was ridiculous, of course, this wasn't some cute boy at school he was crushing on, but that was all irrelevant anyway. There was no way Dorrek would be interested in him, and just because their current arrangement had brought them close to each other didn't mean Billy should be developing any delusions of such. "I certainly hope to keep you far away from any such battles."

"Well, somehow I think no Skrull would actually expect me to fight, being so small and wimpy." And Dorrek was big and strong even among the Skrull, making them even further apart.

"Probably not, no." Dorrek shook his head. "I think you're just fine, though."

Billy snorted. "Easy for you to say up there." Not that he disliked Dorrek's large frame, now that he had gotten over his initial fear of the intimidating figure. He also most certainly didn't mind whenever someone passed by and Dorrek drew him close, a protective arm holding Billy close to his side.

"Now, you are being very unfair. You can't help the size you are, and shouldn't speak poorly of yourself for that."

Billy couldn't help but lift his eyebrows. "I see you didn't say anything about how you can't help your own size."

"Well, I would hate to lie to my husband." Dorrek glanced around as though to make sure they were alone, though the walkway was all but deserted at the moment. Then he shifted, too quickly for Billy to truly keep track of the changes, retaining the same general shape yet becoming more… compact, Billy supposed was the word. He was still taller than Billy, but only in the way a tall human might have been, solidly built yet within a more reasonable scale. Looking at him like this, Billy could have almost believed he was back home in Genosha, talking with a cute boy who just happened to be green. The illusion was soon shattered as Dorrek shifted back almost immediately, but the image lingered in Billy's mind. "You don't mind my shifting."

Billy blinked. "Should I?" It was hardly the first time he had seen the Skrull kind of shapeshifting since their wedding, though it was the first time he had seen such a radical change.

"I'm not sure. It is natural enough among my people, but I doubt it is the same for you, even with your own… illusions, did you say?"

"You forget I'm from Genosha. Things that aren't so usual in many places on Earth become quite commonplace when most of the people around are mutants." Billy shook his head. "My grandfather's sister is a shapeshifter, and she is far from the only one in the country. Sure, her changes are usually more subtle, but it's still not something that's going to shock me or anything like that."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Dorrek smiled, and yep, he was definitely going to keep being ridiculous about that smile. "I would not wish to make you uncomfortable."

"Even if you wanted to, this is not the way to do it." Billy paused, not sure if he should say the next thing that came to his mind, then decided to just forge on ahead. "I liked that, the way you looked just now. Ah. Not that I dislike the way you normally look, just… it seems almost familiar."

"Even if I'm green?" Dorrek blinked, apparently surprised.

"One of my cousins is blue and has fur. Green skin hardly even registers." Billy shook his head. "It might be easier if you simply assume that very few things are strange on Genosha, at least when it comes to people's appearances and abilities."

"I will keep that in mind." Dorrek nodded very seriously, as though Billy had just revealed some grand secret. "Now, shall we continue?"

"Sure." Billy tilted his head curiously as he settled into step beside Dorrek again. "You still haven't told me where we're headed, by the way."

"Ah, we're going to the docks. Xavin should be returning any moment now, and I thought we would welcome him."

"Xavin. He's your personal guard, right?" At least he remembered that much from some idle mentions before. "So he's finally getting back?"

"Indeed." Dorrek nodded. "His craft hailed the docks not long ago. If my estimate is correct, we will be in time to greet him."

"I look forward to meeting him, then." From what he had understood, Xavin was the closest thing Dorrek had to a friend.

"I do hope you get along." Dorrek smiled. "After all, I plan to make him responsible for your safety."

Billy wanted to say that wasn't necessary, to point out he could take care of himself, but Dorrek was smiling like he was very happy with himself. Apparently he was quite happy to give Billy these news, and, well, Billy knew Dorrek was still quite worried about his safety. It was a feeling he was used to, and he might have felt frustrated if not for the fact that he knew he was rather small and weak in the eyes of the Skrull, who valued such strength above all else.

"Well." Dorrek was still smiling, and for that, Billy would agree to quite a few things that might have been otherwise frustrating. "Let's hope that will be the case, then."

He really was far too weak when it came to that smile and shiny blue eyes.

*

Xavin, Billy learned very quickly, was most definitely on the younger Dorrek's side.

His devotion to the prince bordered on religious, an impression that wasn't exactly lessened by the way he spoke of prophecies and how Dorrek would bring peace to the Skrull. Which was a bit weird, perhaps, but then again this was a Skrull who thought peace would be the preferred outcome, which Billy was quickly realizing was not at all common among his husband's race. As such, he felt relatively safe around Xavin, which was a good thing considering he was apparently intent on following Billy everywhere for the time being.

"Shouldn't you be protecting Dorrek?" Billy asked as Xavin trailed behind him along the corridors of the palace. Billy made sure to stick to the part of the palace Dorrek had described as safe, staying in his rooms more often than not, but he did get restless at times when he hadn't gone anywhere for a few days. Dorrek was always happy to show him around when he had the time, but the Skrull homeworld was woefully lacking in spaces intended for leisure. There were no gardens or parks, and even libraries were in short supply, not that he would have been able to read the texts anyway. He was working hard on learning the language, but his grasp of the written word was tenuous at best, so in the absence of gardens or parks to visit he had taken to ramble the corridors when left to his own devices.

"I am, though." Xavin's expression didn't waver a bit as he looked at Billy, apparently not quite understanding the question. "I have been informed of your role in securing his safety. As such, keeping you safe ensures his continued value to the Empire, and therefore keeps him from harm as well."

"What if someone doesn't agree, though?" Not that Billy particularly liked to think of himself as a bargaining chip, but, well, that was the basis for his marriage, and he would have been foolish to deny it entirely. "What if someone decides it would be worth sacrificing the alliance with Genosha to get rid of him?"

"I hope it will not come to that." Now, he did see Xavin frown, if only a little. "He is strong, and I trust he can protect himself against any common attacker. Few of those who are strong enough to truly harm him would be foolhardy enough to try displeasing the Emperor."

"I hope you're right." Billy didn't point out the obvious, that the Emperor was the greatest threat to Dorrek's continued well-being. If their plan failed in that regard, well, there wouldn't be much they could do.

"Besides, he has entrusted me with your safety." Billy could have sworn Xavin's eyes flashed briefly, which was entirely possible, given the abilities of the Skrull. "I will not fail to protect you, not when he has made it my task."

"Thank you." Billy liked to think he could protect himself, but he was grateful for Xavin's company when Dorrek couldn't always be with him, and he certainly appreciated the evidence of Dorrek's concern for him. "I am glad to be able to trust you."

"You really are a strange creature, you know."

"Hm?" Billy blinked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"No Skrull would ever be thankful to be protected by another. Certainly none would admit it aloud." Xavin shook his head. "Yet you make it seem almost… easy."

"I'm not a Skrull, though." As should have been blatantly obvious even to the most uneducated observer. "On Earth, not everyone is supposed to be a tough warrior. I grew up in the palace with guards around every corner, and I knew part of their job was keeping my brother and me safe."

"You were a child then, though. You are not a child anymore." The last statement was almost a question, Xavin's eyes examining Billy.

"No, I'm not. But I'm still not a warrior, either." Billy managed a small smile. "I'm the younger brother, so it sometimes feels like nobody's even noticed that I've grown up. Tommy's the worst about it, really, he's always going on about how he should protect me." His face fell, then, remembering Tommy's rage at hearing the news.

"Tommy?"

"Ah, right. My brother, the crown prince." Of course Xavin wouldn't know that, given that it hadn't come up in conversation before. "He's the older one of us, though only by five minutes. Listening to him, you'd think it was five years." Billy bit his lip. "He was… not happy about this arrangement."

"I see." Xavin nodded slowly. "Are such arrangements not common on your planet, then?"

"Not really, no, at least not in Genosha. Political marriages are seen as pretty old-fashioned." Billy glanced at Xavin. "What about the Skrull?"

Xavin shook his head. "It's rather common for us, really, at least in the noble houses. It would not make sense to pair at a whim, not when we should be forming the strongest lineage possible. Prince Dorrek is… well, he is something of an exception."

"Right. I… heard about his mother." Billy still wasn't entirely clear on the fine details, and he doubted anyone around here would have been willing, if even able, to give him any further explanation. "So… if this hadn't happened, he might have been married off to someone else?"

"Possibly. You have to remember, the Emperor does not approve of his lineage, for all that he is often stronger than his peers. I would not have put it past the Emperor to declare that the prince should not marry at all, to avoid spreading his inferior genes."

"Right." Billy almost wanted to ask what that meant for him, but refrained. This was a purely political arrangement, he recalled his mother's reassurances, and nothing further was expected of him. In time he would return home, and both Dorrek and Billy would go on with their regular lives, and that would be the end of it.

"I have a betrothed, myself," Xavin spoke then, almost surprising Billy with this declaration. "She is the reason I did not accompany Prince Dorrek when he came to Earth, as I was off-world to meet her for the first time."

"Oh?" Billy wasn't sure if he should ask any further. The conversation so far implied that this was probably not a love match, but he figured Xavin was capable of telling the story without prompting if he so wished.

"She is a Majesdanian, of a noble house among them. Our union is supposed to secure peace between our peoples." Xavin frowned. "She was… not pleased with me, I am afraid. I did not expect her to hold any love for me, of course, but I had hoped to at least have an amicable union."

"What do you mean?" Billy bit his tongue to keep from making any comments about how one might feel about such forced marriages. He didn't want to give Xavin the wrong idea about his own feelings towards Dorrek. Especially when he wasn't entirely sure what those feelings were.

"She seemed agreeable enough when we were around others, yet when we were in private she confided in me that she could not find any attraction for me regardless of my current form." Xavin sighed. "I'm sure she did not mean to insult my skills as a shapeshifter, but it is a strange statement to make to a Skrull."

"That doesn't necessarily mean you can't get along, you know." Billy tilted his head to the side. "Are you sure it's not something cultural?"

"How could I know? We have been at war with the Majesdanians for half a generation, our knowledge of the finer points of their social interactions are rather lost to us." Xavin looked at him sharply all of a sudden. "Do you find Prince Dorrek attractive?"

Billy blinked, then flushed as the question truly sank in. "I, ah — why do you ask that?"

"Perhaps it would help me understand her." Xavin shook his head. "You may not be of her people, but you are not a Skrull, either. Our species pays little attention to the appearance of our partners, as those are a matter of whim more than anything. I have understood it is different for your people, so I was hoping you could explain this to me."

"Well, I mean… it's not that simple." Billy frowned. How was he supposed to explain something like attraction based on physical form to someone who apparently had no concept of such? "There's a lot of things that go into it, you know. Appearance, yes, but also the way someone carries themselves, how they present themselves. Sex and gender, of course, though from what I've understood humans make even that more complicated than most sentient species."

"Wait." Xavin frowned. "What does gender have to do with anything?"

"Uh. It's kind of important?" Billy blinked. "I mean, people have one or more genders that they're most likely to be attracted to. Some will say it's supposed to make sure all couples are able to have kids, but considering I'm not attracted to alphas, myself, I'm going to disagree with that."

"And that is common in other species?"

"Far as I know, yeah? I mean, the ratios and cultural views vary, but far as I know most sentient races show some sort of sexual orientation. I don't know much about Majesdanians, my cultural lessons didn't include a lot of knowledge about them, but since they do have distinct genders I'd assume that's a thing."

"Wait." Xavin's eyes widened comically. In fact, Billy was fairly sure they weren't supposed to open up that much, not without shapeshifting. "Perhaps she does not realize that I can change my sex as easily as my appearance?"

"You can do that?" Billy's voice was more of a startled squeak than anything. "But — you are male, right? Changing your body wouldn't change that, surely."

"Why not?" Xavin looked confused at his question. "Changing one's sex is a matter similar to changing the color of one's hair. People do tend to have preferences in the matter, but they are not a matter of identity as such. I take a male form because it is physically stronger, not because I feel it is somehow integral to me. If being called female would make my bride more comfortable with me, I would be glad to make that change."

"Well, I suppose it's worth a try. At least you can ask her if that'd help." Billy frowned. "Are you sure that would be all right? I mean, nobody would give you trouble for it or anything?"

"I am sure that will not happen." Xavin seemed almost cheerful, now. "It might be a problem if I were in the Skrull army proper, as uniform appearance is required while on duty, but as I belong to Prince Dorrek's personal guard the rules do not apply to me."

"I hope you figure it out." Billy gave a faint smile. "And even if that's not the problem, you can still be friendly even if she isn't attracted to you, right? I'm sure she didn't mean to insult your skills, so please don't let that upset you."

"Of course. However, if this must happen, I would at least like to make our union as pleasant for her as possible. To take a form she doesn't mind looking at would be only a small gesture."

"You really do want to make it work, huh." Just as Dorrek seemed to be doing everything he could to keep Billy happy in his new circumstances. "I'm glad. It makes me feel much safer, knowing that the one in charge of my security is a good person, not just a loyal one."

"Thank you for your praise." Xavin nodded briefly, then took on an entirely too sneaky smile. "Though I can't help but notice that you have failed to answer my original question."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You never did tell me if you find the prince attractive." Xavin tilted his head to the side, eyeing Billy. "Curious. You also changed color the first time I asked that. Is this a manner of communication for your people? It seems inefficient, considering how few colors you are capable of turning."

"It's called a blush, and it means I'm embarrassed!" Billy sighed, trying to will the heat on his cheeks to go away. "It's… complicated. I mean, he's really sweet and considerate, and I like that? And all that muscle, um, I definitely like that." Okay, so the blush wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. "It's kind of weird to even consider, though. I mean, I was never interested in alphas. That's not the norm where I come from, so that sets me apart. And, well… Dorrek isn't an alpha, but he's not anything else, either. He's just male, and apparently even that isn't in any way permanent, because you're even more complicated than I thought. It's just kind of hard to process, you know?"

"Well, the prince is rather different from the rest of us, being half Kree. But I am glad to hear there are aspects of him that make you happy, in any case." Xavin smiled. "I'm sure he will be pleased to hear it. I will make sure he knows about the muscles, too."

The sound Billy made was probably not a word in any known language, but apparently Xavin found it amusing, anyway.


End file.
